Loves Me, Loves Me Not
by Evangelica
Summary: So I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger. The biggest one? Dating Luke. Then, of course, Percy comes prancing back into my life and it's all over again with the mixed signals… Since when was my life so confusing?


**Loves Me, Loves Me Not**

**Story By Evangelica**

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

* * *

><p>I walk into school about 10 minutes before class starts; perfect timing. I slowly make my way to my locker, the crowd of students separating for me. I lean lightly against my locker, facing it to turn my combination. I hear the satisfying click as a pair of rough hands covers my eyes, speaking while they do so.<p>

"Guess who," the voice speaks right next to my ear. I smile briefly, my eyes closing slightly, and I slowly turn around to face him. Luke. Jock, player, and the person every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with… or so they think. Luke's eyes light up as we smile at each other. He takes in what I'm wearing; a low-cut tank top paired with dark blue denim short shorts. The top may be lower than what I would like, and the shorts a bit too short, but Luke had made it clear that there were certain expectations I had to meet; criteria I had to follow if I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Luke," I say, looking down at my outfit, then glancing up at him and smiling wider, but it feels fake. I can tell the smile doesn't reach my eyes, but Luke doesn't notice. He never does. He's too busy looking at the small amount of cleavage my top shows and the amount of tanned skin showing on my long legs. I don't like it; in fact, I hate it, but if this is what I have to do to be with Luke, there's not much I can do about it. I loved it at first, being the centre of attention, receiving gifts, having him look at me the way he does, but now I can see the true intentions behind his nice façade; all he wants is my body, he doesn't care a bit about me. But I can't stand up to him or his friends – that would mean getting hurt again, and I can't afford that.

"Hey Annie," Luke says huskily, in what he probably thinks is a sexy voice. It disgusts me, the way he's so egotistical and conceited! I flinch at the name, but not enough for him to care, "ready for our date tonight?" Ugh, of course, as if I could forget it; he forced me into it to demonstrate our 'love' for each other. I don't know who my 'love' is, or even _what_ love is, but I think I'll find out when I do fall in love for real, instead of falling in lust like I did with Luke at first. I imagine it as one of things, when you just _know_. I've heard everyone say, when you fall in love, you just know… and at this moment, I know that Luke isn't The One. However long I spend trying to convince myself that he's a nice guy, that maybe one day, everything will click and I'll love him like I once thought I did, I know deep down that it'll never happen. I snapped myself out of my thoughts… I was rambling, and Luke was waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Yeah… of course," I answer smoothly, leaning my head back against my locker and allowing my gaze to sweep the hallways. A flash of messy black hair catches my eyes, and I my eyes quickly flick away before his striking sea green eyes transport me to another world I can only dream of. Luke smirks, satisfied with my answer, and lowers his head towards mine, kissing me passionately. His lips capture mine roughly, and he slips his tongue in, dominating my mouth. I break away from him, seeing the fury flash in his clear eyes. No-one, and I mean _no-one_ is ever allowed to break away from Luke's kisses first. He has to be the one to do it; it's part of his criteria. He always makes the first move, he decides how many bases you hit, and he always has to be the one to break up with the girl, not vice-versa. That's what's preventing me from breaking up with him, the barrier blocking my freedom. If only I could break free from the control he has over my life. He might seem like a genuine guy on the outside, but it's all fake. He's the complete opposite, but no-one would ever believe me with those innocent, translucent blue eyes…

My whole life, I've been influenced, always by something I didn't like. First it was my step mom, but then when I entered high school, she stopped interfering with my life, which I was grateful for. I had always liked the independence, but with time, it grew into a boring concept. I've been going out with Luke for one and a half years now, but during that time he had cheated on me several times, and had had enough friends-with-benefits deals that I had lost track of them. I might not like to admit it, but he changed me in ways I can never forgive him for. I might be able to be fixed, helped, but it will take time, and so much effort. I know I could never be able to do it myself – I need someone to help me, someone who won't cheat on me, or lie to me, all I need is someone to be just a friend, to support me, and to be the one person I can always depend on. I need someone who will love me for me, not someone like Luke, who looks at me with lust in his eyes, as well as other girls when they have enough skin showing. I need someone to put the small, shattered pieces of me back together and to continue to hold me together for the rest of my life. I know that when I find that someone, my life will be complete. I know this for a fact, and I know it will make me happy. Now, all I have to do is get myself out of this mess… that shouldn't be too hard, right?

Oh, how wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I would be really happy if you reviewed :) hope you liked the introduction.<strong>

**~Evangelica**


End file.
